


and then the horizons met

by oogenesis (vriskacircuit)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Lowercase, M/M, i havent proofread this or anything....., it's just a small fanfic that my brain crapped out late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskacircuit/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ice, sunlight, and overextended metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then the horizons met

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know this is cliched and not much happens in it but enh. i wrote it and i felt like uploading it so *shrug*
> 
> also i'm only on the heaven's arena arc so characterization?????? idk

the sun is bright in gon's face and in gon's eyes and killua thinks, so this is what it takes.

killua is ice, hair like frost and eyes like the impenetrable blue-black of an iceberg. his heart and goals are cold and clear, any dangerous impurities filtered out by years of simply existing in the zoldyck family where such things are a weakness.

killua is ice, and gon is the sun. gon is vibrant and warm, a bringer and lover of life, the smell of it in his hair and clothes whenever his arms wrap around killua in a hug that killua has to tell his own instincts isn't hostile, is friendly, is affectionate - he smells of earth and life and light.

it's evident in the way they fight. killua darts in sharp and cold, smooth and efficient, lifeless and uncaring - the only matter is to get the job done. but gon _glows_ \- he thrives, he bursts a little brighter into light and heat, wrapping his overflowing love of life into the buried love of dancing with death. killua, who had memorized the taste of blood and the temperature of a corpse by the time he was four, is awed and afraid.

killua plays at life and childhood, dips his toes in it - buys candy by the handful, flips into the air on his skateboard, moments of loose pleasure worn like layers of clothing. but the core of him is always ice, dense and deadly cold. gon is light and warmth through and through, and maybe sometimes he is hot enough to burn, but he burns always with life, and most often he gives off nothing more than the bright warmth of a summer day.

all his life killua has been ice so deep and cold, so carefully honed to be nothing less than the depths of the darkest glacier, that it would take nothing less than the sun itself to melt him.

the ones who made him this way had clearly never considered that he might one day meet a boy who was sunlight in human form.

sunshine melting ice, and at first it was terrifying. at first killua felt himself dissolving under the unknown pressure, the warmth of friendship turned deadly in how foreign it was, how alien. something forbidden and terrifying was eating at his extremities, warming him, whispering in his ear to do the thing that had been beaten out of him long before: to give in to the warmth, let himself melt, surrender to the light of honey-brown eyes and the radiance of a smile. baffling, terrifying, and yet carrying with it an inexorable temptation, a deep-buried longing to love and be loved. there is so much love in gon, and for one person to bear such a large outpouring of it is, well - exhilarating, breathtaking, but terrifying.

but he's getting used to it, now. he can do this. he can lie in the grass with the sun beside him, can rest his hand on gon's and not be burned. he is learning, perhaps, to give in to the sheer beautiful comfort of mutual trust and friendship without losing himself entirely. he is learning to change without dissolving, to love without losing himself, to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm notallduelists on tumblr, hmu
> 
> please leave a comment if you can, they are always appreciated!!!


End file.
